parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridget
Bridget is a supporting character in Disney Junior's Vampirina. She is one of Vampirina's friends in Pennsylvania. Background Personality Similar to Edna Peepleson, Bridget can be somewhat cowardly because she gets easily scared from monsters she never seen. She is also smart, funny, kind, friendly, but also, shy as she gets scared from getting in front of people. Physical appearance Bridget is a tall girl and has orange hair which worn in a ponytail. She has fair skin and blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt, purple sleeves, a yellow skirt, blue leggings, and pink and white sneakers. Bridget plays Alice in Bridget in Wonderland She is a little girl. Bridget plays Wendy Darling in Naveen Pan She is a little girl. Bridget plays Dora in Bridget the Explorer Bridget plays Kai-Lan in Ni Hao, Bridget Portrayals *In Goldie Locks (Vampirina), she is played by Aka Pella. *In Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina), she is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. *In D.W. (Vampirina), she is played by Muffy Crosswire. *In Isabella (Vampirina), she is played by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. *In Charity Bazaar (Vampirina), she is played by Young Anna. *In Alice (Vampirina), Sofia the First (Vampirina), and Darby (Vampirina), she is played by Little Red Riding Hood. Gallery VN_Bridget.png|Bridget in Vampirina Bridget-Vampirina.jpg|Bridget in Vampirina Bridget_Vampirina_2.jpg|Bridget in Vampirina Bridget_Vampirina_3.jpg|Bridget in Vampirina Bridget (Vampirina).jpg|Bridget in Vampirina Woodchuck_Bridget.jpg DSCN2343.jpg ThisIsBridgette.jpg Ectoplasm.jpg|Bridget gets covered in egg while teamed up with Demi for the Transylvanian Bridget-Vampirina.JPG Bridget-Vampirina_1.JPG The Sleepover-Portrait of a Vampire 4.jpg The Sleepover-Portrait of a Vampire 5.jpg Little-Terror-4.jpg Little-Terror-7.jpg Little-Terror-8.jpg The Ghoul Girls 1.jpg The Ghoul Girls 2.jpg Vampirina_Bridget-2.png Vampirina Valentines.jpg Not_So_Scary_After_All.png|Bridget and Vampirina Poppy, Bridget, and Vampirina.jpg Bridget and Poppy.jpg Bridget and Poppy 1.jpg Bridget and Poppy 2.jpg Bridget and Poppy 3.jpg Fun_For_Everyone.png Woodchuck Woodsies 01.jpg Edgar 01.jpg Poppy and Bridget.jpg Home Scream Home 01.jpg Treasure Haunters 02.jpg No_Way.png|Bridget, Vampirina, and Demi Treasure Haunters 01.jpg Nervous_Bridget.jpg|Bridget gets nervous. Bridget 1.jpg Bridget 2.jpg Bridget 3.jpg|Bridget in Vampirina Bridget screaming.jpg|Bridget got screaming! Bridget 4.jpg|Bridget smiled Bridget 4.JPG Bridget_5.JPG Bridget 6.jpg Bridget_7.jpg Bridget_8.JPG Bridget_9.jpg Bridget 10.jpg DrR86h6_zPKN4pMp.jpg Vee's_Surprise_Party_1.jpg Bridget 01.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-02-11h41m57s166.png|Bridget screams. Bridget 03.jpg Bridget 02.jpg Bridget 06.JPG Bridget 04.jpg Vampirina and Bridget.JPG Bridget_05.jpg Bridget_5.jpg Bridget 05.JPG Bridget_06.jpg Vee and Bridget.jpg|Bridget and Vampirina Hauntley Vee and Bridget 01.jpg|Bridget and Vampirina Hauntley Vampirina and Bridget 01.JPG Bridget_8.jpg Vee and Bridget 02.jpg Vampirina and Bridget 01.JPG Vee and Bridget 03.JPG Vee and Bridget 04.JPG Vee and Bridget 05.PNG Bridget 02.JPG Bridget 03.PNG Bridget 04.JPG Bridget (Vampirina) 01.png Bridget (Vampirina) 02.png Bridget (Vampirina) 03.png Bridget (Vampirina) 04.png Bridget (Vampirina) 05.png Bridget (Vampirina) 06.png 39136605_1936327463096338_963764844173983744_n.jpg Dj4AB4nXcAo6Myw.jpg Vampirina, Bridget, and Poppy.jpg|Poppy Peepleson, Bridget, and Vampirina Hauntley Vee, Goldie, Poppy, Bridget, Demi, Gregoria, and Wolfie.png Bridget_(Vampirina)_07.png Bridget_(Vampirina)_08.png Bridget (Vampirina) 09.png Bridget (Vampirina) 10.png Bridget (Vampirina) 11.png Category:Vampirina Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Comedians Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy Character Category:Happy Category:Shy Characters Category:Shy Category:Scared characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Nervous Character Category:Characters who inflate Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Cute Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Purple Characters Category:Kevin Jordan Category:Vampirina / Goldie & Bear